GamesMaster Issue 296
This magazine was dated November 2015 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'''Master - 2 pages (60-61) CultureMaster - 2 pages (88-89) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront What a Rush - 2 pages (10-11) :Gravity Rush flies onto PS4, via a sequel and a remaster, as part of a bumper TGS showcase. There will be (More) Blood - 1/2 page (12) :From Software lifts the lid on its meaty Bloodborne expansion. The Big Debate - 1/2 page (12) "A systemic game doesn't care who your favourite soldier is" - 1 page (13) :XCOM 2's Creative Director, '''Jake Solomon, explains why the possibility of failure is so important to the games he loves most. Time for a Raidical Change - 2 pages (14-15) :Heart of Thorns 'is bringing raids to 'Guild Wars 2 - and the MMO's going free to play. Law and Disorder - 1 page (16) :Cliffy B's new free-to-play FPS turns gravity upside down. Team Pocket Blasting Off Again - 1 page (17) :Pikachu and co prepare to invade the real world in Pokemon Go. You Win You Lose - 1 page (18) The GM To Do List - 1 page (19) Features The Heart of Darkness - 4 pages (20-23) : Here at GM, we dig a little deeper than most. Rigorous delving into a playable chunk of Dark Souls III has led to the discovery of a long forgotten tome. Join us as we uncover the adventures of one wandering undead on a day-long journey through the hazardous new land of Lodeleth. The GM Killer Games Issue - 15 pages (39-53) : They're the best in the business at what they do - and what they do isn't very nice. :*Assassin's Creed Syndicate - 6 pages (40-45) :*Star Wars Battlefront - 4 pages (46-49) :*Hitman - 4 pages (50-53) Previews Mirror's Edge Catalyst - Matt Elliott - 4 pages (24-27) Fire Emblem Fates - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 2 pages (28-29) Halo 5: Guardians - Matt Elliott - 2 pages (30-31) Tacoma - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (32) Rising Thunder - Robin Valentine - 1 page (33) XCOM 2 - Robin Valentine - 2 pages (34-35) Divinity: Original Sin 2 - Julian Benson - 1 page (36) Street Fighter V - Matt Elliott - 1 page (37) Homefront: The Revolution, For Honor, Rodea the Sky Soldier, Just Cause 3, Wattam, Ni-Oh - 1 page (41) - James Nouch, Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman IndieMaster Perception - 2 pages (56-57) Nevermind; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (58) Grave, Dead Realm - 1 page (59) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #33: Vagrant Story - 2 pages (84-85) Six of the best... City Breaks; Grab Bag - 2 pages (86-87) CheatMaster Finish like a Pro in FIFA 16! - 2 pages (90-91) Other Credits Production Editor :Robin Valentine Art Editor :Sam Freeman Contributors :Keith Andrew, Julian Benson, Louise Blain, Nathan Brown, Matt Elliott, Duncan Geere, Ben Griffin, Leon Hurley, Alex Jones, Leigh Loveday, Daniella Lucas, James Nouch, John Robertson, Phil Savage, Chris Schilling, Joe Skrebels, Paul Taylor, Justin Towell, Ben Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Mobile Reviews